Tsukasa Todo
"The Emissary of the Past, Cure Historie!" Tsukasa Todo (ツカサ トド Tsukasa Todo) is one of the cures in Unite/Time Warp Precure. She is the pink Unite Cure, Cure Historie '''(キュア・ヒストーリー, Kyua hisutōrī). She does not have a unique catchphrase, but instead adapts the catch phrases from other cures to adapt to the situation. She also appears in Miride Precure as a side character, having mothered that series' main protagonist, Ikue. Personality Tsukasa is a somewhat reserved girl who prefers her few close friends over a large group. She is standoffish and head strong. History Tsukasa lives in a world like our own, one where Pretty Cure is just a TV show. When she was three she found Yes! Pretty Cure on TV, the next day at her preschool She made a very important connection, she met Marie Ozawa, the girl who would be her best friend. over the years the two even made their own fanseries, which they called Tokusatsu Pretty Cure, which had cures which had a duo based on Kamen rider and Sentai in their cure forms. later on they'd meet Eiji Higashi, Sachiko Wakahisa, and Mizuki Toride, the three who would become the Time Warp Pretty Cure In series One day on her their way back from school something crashed out of the sky, hitting Tsukasa and Marie in the head, knocking them down. When they got up they saw what it was, two devices that looked like Smartphones, and a pink fairy who introduced herself as the Princess of Hope, Mopple. The two were hesitant at first but that soon cleared, and they were ecstatic, and managed to cut Mopple off anytime she tried to explain what was happening. The two knew, this meant they got to live their life long dream, they got to be Precure. By the time of Miride Precure, Tsukasa has gotten a job with Toei Animation, serving as head writer for the in-universe Precure season, Level Up! Precure. Cure Historie '''Cure Historie is Tsukasa's alter ego, who addresses herself as the emissary of history. to transform into Cure Historie, Tsukasa needs to have three things with her, Marie, Mopple, and the Cure Touch. As Cure Historie she fights more with kicks than anything else. while the different cure cards augment her abilities slightly, and in case of the main cards, give her a new form, she keeps the same general fighting style. Remembrance mode In the team upgrade exclusive to Superstars Forever, achieved by using a golden cure card with her Cure Touch. This form not only has quite a few aesthetic changes, such as, making the black part of her uniform the same Blue as Cure Legacie, her blue bangles golden, the black parts of her hair blonde, and her eyes Yellow and Blue. it also gives her a boost to power, and allows her, and the others who all gain their own version of the form. In Remembrance mode the Unite and Time Warp cures gain the ability to use replicas of other Precure items dependent on which toy versions they owned in the original timeline. Etymology Tsukasa: A Japanese unisex name, with the kanji used meaning meaning "samurai" or "warrior". She was specifically named after Kamen Rider Decade, Tsukasa Kadoya, and this is a theme that is carried on with her daughter Ikue. Todo: Taken from Izumi Todo, a collective pen name used by Toei's creative staff credited for creating Precure. The name itself is derived from 'To'ei 'Do'ga, the former name of Toei Animation. Category:Pink Cures Category:Fan Cures Category:Lead Cures